


Untitled

by sapphoed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, bad moon jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoed/pseuds/sapphoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Super Blood Moon day, and Ginny and Luna share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Luna has been telling awful jokes for 30 minutes, but Ginny doesn’t care because she seems to have a lot of fun. She’s never thought of the moon that way, but she guesses it’s something Luna knows from home, and she always wants to know more.  

She stops thinking about it when Luna nudges her.

“Okay, This is the last one… Are you ready?”

Ginny nods. “I’m ready!”

“What will we do when we get married?”

“What?”

“We’ll go on our honeyearth.”

Ginny laughs. Luna laughs. They are both so thankful for each other and for the moon and for Hogwarts for bringing them together.

“Honeyearth sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found a moon joke that worked. (There's more, you should let me know if you want to read)


End file.
